The invention relates, generally, to pinball games and, more particularly, to an improved play feature for such games.
Pinball games typically include an inclined playfield supporting a rolling ball and a plurality of play features. The game player controls flippers mounted on the playfield to direct the pinball at selected play features thereby scoring points and generating game features.
In the typical pinball game, a single pinball is used on the playfield at a time with the game player controlling that single pinball to create game action. Recently pinball games have been developed in which multiple pinballs are discharged onto the playfield simultaneously such that the game player must attempt to control the action of multiple balls. As will be apparent, the use of multiple balls greatly increases the difficulty and excitement of game play and enhances the appeal of the game to potential players.
In order to create multiple ball play, mechanisms are provided on the playfield that retain the extra ball or balls until the game player achieves a predetermined game objective, for example, attaining a particular score or striking a particular target or series of targets. When the game objective is achieved the game's microprocessor activates the ball retaining mechanism to put the extra ball in play. Typically these mechanisms consisted of relatively simple ball poppers.
While such a mechanism accomplishes multiple ball play, it is desirable for manufacturers to continuously modify such play features to maintain player interest. Thus, an improved multiple ball mechanism is desired.